


Did it hurt when you fell down the stairs?

by namseokie



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Jennie and Namjoon are bestfriends, Lisa and Jungkook are twins, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Prince Jeon Jungkook, Prince Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Princess Chaeyoung, Strangers to Lovers, University Student Jennie, University Student Kim Namjoon | RM, Vmin are Knights, Yoongi and Seokjin are head of the military, hoseok chaeyoung and heuningkai are siblings, set in genovia, that's where the title's from lmao, these tags are a mess, they meet because namjoons falls down a set of stairs, yes the same place as the princess diaries, yes this tag is seperated because idk why it just happened, yoonjin are also singers for some reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namseokie/pseuds/namseokie
Summary: Literature student Namjoon is used to having mishaps happen to him, like the usual coffee spill or losing his textbooks, but never would he have found himself taking the wrong flight and ending up in Genovia. Nor would he have ever guessed that the Prince would fall for him.or alternatively named, Namjoon's university exchange gone horribly wrong and now he's dating a prince.Inspired by @vbigcock on twt's taekook prince au
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 5





	Did it hurt when you fell down the stairs?

_**the uni students:** _

Namjoon:

\- 21 yrs old

\- iiterature student at SNU

\- best Friends w/ Jennie since they were kids

\- in love with Franz Kafka

\- clumsy

\- doesn't like rich people

\- bi disaster

Jennie: 

\- 20 yrs old

\- engineering student at SNU

\- best friends w/ Namjoon 

\- your average lesbian

\- super nice until you mess with those she loves

_**the royals:** _

Hoseok:

\- 21 yrs old

\- Crown Prince of Genovia

\- the whole world loves him 

\- huge women's rights activist 

\- dance legend 

\- best friends w/ jungkook 

\- mickey 🥺

Chaeyoung: 

\- 19 yrs old

\- the sweetest girl ever

\- second in line to the thrown 

\- also a law student 

\- always making music 

\- Castle troublemaker along with jungkook and lisa

HueningKai:

\- 16 yrs old

\- third in line to the thrown

\- shy 

\- mad genius kid 

\- athlete 

\- also a tiktoker

Jungkook: 

\- 19 yrs old

\- co-crown prince of Zanriya, a neighbouring kingdom (co-prince because lisa and him are inseperable)

\- but goes to school in genovia

\- Art student 

\- best friends w/ hoseok

\- has a huge crush on vmin

\- castle troublemaker w/ chaelisa

Lisa:

\- 19 yrs old

\- co-crown princess of Zanriya

\- goes to school in genovia

\- music student

\- the castle's resident dj

\- castle troublemaker w/ jungkook and chaeyoung 

Jimin:

\- 20 yrs old

\- castle's main knight/ secret agent w/ tae

\- dating tae 

\- best friends w/ the queen 

\- literally every teen fawns over him 

\- mad spy skills

taehyung: 

\- 20 yrs old

\- castle main knight/ secret agent w/ jimin

\- dating jimin 

\- always falling for kai's pranks

\- will let you sneak out of the palace tho

Seokjin:

\- 24 yrs old

\- military comander of genovia/ royal advisor

\- smart af 

\- a literal prodigy known as some of the best army leaders in the world 

\- dating yoongi

\- but also somehow makes music w/ yoongi

\- is also a best selling singer

\- "raised" kai

yoongi: 

\- 24 yrs old 

\- military commander of genovia/ royal advisor

\- war strategy genius 

\- a literal prodigy known as some of the best army leaders in the world 

\- dating seokjin 

\- has a soft spot for kai

\- makes music w/ seokjin 

\- "rasied" kai


End file.
